


Night on the Town

by DarkestTimelines



Series: Daredevil Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Panties, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: Matt thrives on it. Face flushed as Foggy slides soft white stockings up Matt’s legs. Ducking his head as Foggy puts him in a pink skirt so tiny that Matt’s uncut cock peeks out from under the hem. Letting out an undignified noise as pretty red panties follow, silky fabric stretched in an impressive bulge just barely hidden from view.All so Foggy can drag him out and show the world the sweet little slut that Matt hides underneath his form-fitting suits.





	Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> After months of getting my ass handed to me by work, I finally managed to carve out some time to start writing again. :)
> 
> Using this to fill another square on my Daredevil Bingo card, "Just One Night."

Sadly, this isn’t something that Foggy can give Matt when they’re in New York. With a firm as small as theirs, any kind of publicity can be ridiculously damaging to their professional lives, and neither of them are particularly eager to go back to the days of deciding between paying for their electricity or their groceries. But on rare nights like this, when they’re miles away and they have an excuse like Halloween, Foggy's beyond excited at the prospect of indulging his boy.

Matt _ thrives _on it. Face flushed as Foggy slides soft white stockings up Matt’s legs. Ducking his head as Foggy puts him in a pink skirt so tiny that Matt’s uncut cock peeks out from under the hem. Letting out an undignified noise as pretty red panties follow, silky fabric stretched in an impressive bulge just barely hidden from view.

All so Foggy can drag him out and show the world the sweet little slut that Matt hides underneath his form-fitting suits.

Matt hand is grasped firmly at the crook of Foggy’s arm when they go out, pressed so tightly to his side that Foggy can feel Matt’s breathy laugh against his cheek each time that an onlooker does a double take. As strangers stare at the juxtaposition of Matt’s wide, masculine frame shoved into his tiny pink skirt.

Eventually, Foggy drags Matt into a diner, crowding him into a secluded booth so that other patrons have to crane their necks if they want to stare at the sight that Matt makes. Which leaves Foggy free to bite at the long column of Matt’s neck, to tweak his nipples into tight peaks against his bare chest. To trace his hand down the lines of Matt’s ridiculous abs, until they’re contracting, ticklish at Foggy’s light touch. Down, until Foggy can slip a hand under his skirt, so Foggy can cup the satiny fabric stretched tight against Matt’s massive package.

If they weren’t in public, Foggy would flip the skirt up so he could get a look at what he can clearly feel: Matt’s barely contained cock fattening under his touch, hefty balls trying to spill out of the sides of the skimpy fabric as he leaks against the panties. Until Matt’s fully erect, making it easy to pop the tip out from the top of his panties.

“It’s so easy to get you wet,” Foggy teases into Matt’s ear, fingers teasing little circles against the exposed head, smearing the fat drops of precome that pearl on the tip.

Foggy loves the flush that appears on Matt’s cheeks, the way it bleeds into his neck as he squirms under Foggy’s touch. The way Matt stifles a whine, fighting to keep quiet as a waiter finally comes to take their order, as Foggy’s palm grinds mercilessly against the sensitive head of Matt’s cock.

“He couldn’t stop glancing at your body,” Foggy reveals, pulling clumsily at Matt’s panties until they’re hooked under Matt’s balls, so Matt’s huge cock is pressing insistently against the hem of his skirt, practically out for anybody to see and touch. “I bet he’d come home with us tonight, if you asked. If you begged him to watch me fuck you open.”

Foggy’s hands travel down, to tickle at Matt’s large balls. “Do you want that, baby? Do you want me to show him how sloppy your pussy can get? How quickly you become a mindless little whore when you’re getting plowed? How easy it is to make you squirt all over the bed, to make you squeal like a desperate little slut?”

“I-I…” Matt’s mouth falls wordlessly open when Foggy’s hand wraps around his shaft and starts to pump, eyes large and vulnerable over the rim of his glasses. 

“Or maybe what you want is to have both of us fuck you. I bet you’ve already checked how big his cock is, haven’t you?”

When Matt shoots him an alarmed, guilty look, Foggy snickers, pinching thoughtlessly at Matt’s nipples just to watch him jump.

“Of course that’s all a slut like you can think about, isn’t it Matty? The sound of cock swinging around in a guy’s boxers.”

Foggy’s strokes speed up as Matt fails to hold back a delirious moan, as Matt clenches at the edge of the table, knuckles bleeding white through the taut skin. “Going from how cock-drunk you look right now, I’m guessing he’s ridiculously hung. Have you been thinking about how good it would feel pounding into your needy, gaping hole? About how he’d taste against your tongue with his cock shoved down your throat?”

Matt goes crimson at Foggy's words, chest turning a delicious, blotchy red. Foggy's always loved how hard Matt gets off on being talked down to, how little physical stimulation Matt needs to cream himself when Foggy's whispering demeaning filth into his ear.

But if he's learned anything, it's how much more Matt loves it when he's being humiliated in public. How excited Matt is to be out in the world, where anyone could walk over and paw at all of his hard, lean muscle and at his huge, uncut cock. Virtually naked, squeezing his legs together around his throbbing cock in a pathetic attempt not to come, hunched over and trembling as his balls pulse needily between his thick thighs. Fully aware that Foggy would make him wear his come around as punishment if Matt lost control. Would march Matt out of the diner with his panties around his knees, skirt and crotch soaked in his come, so everyone would know at a glance what a desperate cock-hungry slut Matt secretly was. 

And as much fun as Foggy has, the fact that Matt trusts him so completely with this part of himself makes this so much _ better. _Makes Foggy feel warmed, a little breathless, unbelievably fond, even as he discreetly adjusts himself at the lewd site that Matt makes.

Matt's always been happiest when Foggy is manhandling him.

And nothing has ever made Foggy happier than watching Matt lose himself in Foggy's touch.


End file.
